


Braid

by centreoftheselights



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Playing, Intricate Braids, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hair styling, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Prompt: "Logan's nimble fingers and sharp mind help him to learn intricate braiding styles he likes to practice and execute on his boyfriend(s)"





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on my tumblr ([@potestessemagishomosexualitatis](https://potestessemagishomosexualitatis.tumblr.com)) sent by [@vintage-squid](https://vintage-squid.tumblr.com/): "Logan's nimble fingers and sharp mind help him to learn intricate braiding styles he likes to practice and execute on his boyfriend(s)"

It starts on the couch.

Logan is not as amused by watching comedy show re-runs as his boyfriends, but he does find himself satisfied by the associated physical intimacy of sitting on the couch together. Normally, he brings a book or some work to do while the others are watching, but today he forgot, and now he quickly finds himself growing fidgety.

Fortunately, Patton is seated between his feet, and Patton’s affinity for having his hair played with is well-established. Logan begins carding his fingers absent-mindedly through his boyfriend’s loose blond curls, and Patton nuzzles his cheek gently against Logan’s knee in appreciation.

Soon, Logan finds himself in need of additional mental stimulation. A three-strand braid is easy enough to accomplish, although it takes a couple of attempts to make the strands neat enough for Logan’s high standards. When he releases his creation, the bottom inch or so immediately springs apart, but the rest of the plait holds firm.

Logan moves on, attempting a more complex form. A four-strand braid is easy enough to deduce a suitable pattern for, albeit one requiring slightly more concentration. Five strands however, presents a much wider array of possibilities, and it takes some experimentation to produce a variant he is satisfied enough with to continue for the whole length of Patton’s hair.

He pauses, smiling to himself as he holds the completed five-strand braid between his nimble fingers, only to realise that the sound of the television has ceased, and Roman and Virgil are staring at him.

“Holy shit, L.”

“Show me, show me!” Patton is practically vibrating with excitement. When Virgil hands over his phone, allowing Patton to use the front-facing camera, Patton squeals happily.

“I have princess hair!!! Oh my goodness Lo, that looks so complicated! Quick, someone grab a scrunchie –”

Roman hands one to Logan with a warm smile, and Logan quickly secures the plait.

“If you are ever looking for a test subject for your tonsorial trials, I would happily volunteer,” Roman offers. “Ooh, could you do me one with a ribbon in it? No – seven ribbons, in rainbow colours!”

Virgil knocks him with his shoulder.

“Give him a minute to agree before you go making things as extra as possible, Princey,” he teases.

“No, I – I would enjoy continuing this line of enquiry,” Logan admits. “As long as you all are willing to participate.”

Roman and Patton both make eager noises of agreement, but Virgil’s reaction is most telling. He laughs a little, then falls sideways across the couch, draping himself across Roman’s lap in order to lie with his head on Logan’s legs.

“I suppose there are worse things than having you play with my hair,” he says.

“Rude!” Roman protests. “I wanted to take the next turn! Pat, tell him – I called dibs!”

“I’ll get to you in a minute,” Logan says, absent-mindedly kissing Roman on the cheek. His mind is already whirring, wondering how to incorporate Virgil’s shorter, purple-streaked locks to greatest effect…


End file.
